In A Heart Beat
by Taweret
Summary: NEW CHAPPIE! HGDM Could this be a turning point for hermione or will she stick to her good-girl ways? Plz R&R not many ppl do :(
1. Frost Bite

Disclaimer~ I own nothing, this is for me and for everyone else a bit of fun!  
  
~Chpt 1~  
  
"A man can not see the heavens nor can an angel see the earth, for the simple fact that life and death should not be able to associate with each other, so you can understand why we don't get along. I can't see, let alone live with you and vise versa. This wasn't in the job description!" Her words were fast and expressive and she seemed distraught. To live alone with a man she loathed wasn't her idea of a picnic and her new roommate wasn't exactly jumping for joy with the fact that every morning and every night he would have to be contained in the same room as Hermione Granger.  
  
"I hope you realize that we have no choice. Dumbledore chose us to try his new 'experiment'. I personally don't see what could be gained from head boy and girl working on duties together from within their own, and I quote, 'palace,'" he snarled viciously at her.  
  
What Draco had said was true, their new dormitory was made so the head students could use this space as a sort of an office and the palace remark, also true. The rooms were huge, each with it's own roaring fire place and complete with lavish rugs and romantic paintings of scenes in far off times. The bathroom was at least twice the size of the prefects' one and Hermione's bedroom made her as comfortable as could possibly be, and although she hated to admit it to herself, having Draco in the room next- door made her feel extremely safe, almost like having Harry with her.  
  
"We've been two days already and I can't stand it." Hermione rubbed a hand down the burning sensation the fire had given the skin on her smooth leg. Draco's eyes followed her hand and noticing a strange feeling in his stomach, said a quick, unpleasant goodnight, claiming to be feeling unwell.  
  
"Good riddance," Hermione thought as she to carried herself lightly into her bedroom. She made a soft thud on her bed as she lay down, too aweary to cover herself in the freezing cold, there was no fire light in her room as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
A shaft of light hit Draco's face, one that had crept in from behind his drawn curtains. It was then that he heard her moan it was weak and fragile. Draco felt that if he moved the sound would shatter into pieces the size of a needles eye, so he lay listening to it growing weaker. Finally he moved off his bed and walked to the door that connected their bedrooms, the floorboards were cold under his feet. The doorknob twisted under his hand and a steely gray eye peered across at her.  
  
Hermione was white as a sheet and her lips were a sky-like blue. Draco, putting his hatred for the girl aside, scooped her up in his arms and pulled the sheets of her bed down. Once he had her under them he ran to the bathroom and ran the water hot in the pool size bath. Her ran back to Hermione's room, picked her up and fully clothed walked into the bath.  
  
There he sat, with the most unlikely person, combing her hair with his fingers. Her eyes fluttered and a butterfly flew around in his stomach. "So c-c-cold... Draco?" her voice was shaking and she was obviously very confused as to why she was laying fully clothed in a bathtub with Draco Malfoy. "You ok Granger, you look a little frost-bitten? Nothing a good spell won't fix. What on earth were you doing not keeping yourself warm in these conditions?" Malfoy asked, then he added shyly, "you had me worried."  
  
Could it be possible that they were connecting? A Giffindor and a Slitherin? Absolutely not, a friendship between them could be damaging. But just as she had convinced herself, he bent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Both hearts skipped a beat and begun to thump in unison. 


	2. Friend?

Disclaimer~ I own nothing, this is for me and for everyone else a bit of fun!  
  
There is this guy I know and man, does he look like Draco Malfoy (OK so he look the way I had always pictured him). FULLY YUMMY!  
Love always Taweret. Xoxox P.S. Please review!!!!  
  
~Chpt 2~  
  
Long after Draco had laid her to rest, she could still hear and feel his heart beating against her side. Despite the fact that she was a little frost bitten she felt warm and tingly and begun to miss him. Slowly she crept into his room. His hair shone in the moonlit room and it was still spiked up in the front, his face was calm and handsome and his bare chest could be seen. Hermione moved over to the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and then she too slipped under them. As though he new she was there he reached out and put his arm around her, quietly mumbling her name. Hermione felt, for the first time in many days, peaceful and loved. She now thought Draco a friend, one she loved like Harry and Ron. This confused her deeply, twenty-four hours ago, if the opportunity presented itself, she knew she would have felt obliged to kick him in the balls, but now, now she didn't know anything, she only felt. She fell asleep with Draco breathing down her neck and across her chest.  
  
The first things he saw were her cute little nose and long eyelashes, he stared at her frostbite and began to fell sympathy pains towards her. Being the potion expert that he was he, in literary no time at all, wiped up a healing potion. While he was at it he decided to get her breakfast, this she was very grateful for. Malfoy felt different as he watched her (the potion had done the trick) almost like a another person. "Thanks for this. I am going to meet Harry and Ron, bye," Hermione smiled. Malfoy felt an uncontrollable rage building inside of him at the mention of Harry's name, but when Hermione smiled and waved everything was lost.  
  
Her eyes moved easily over his muscular body and then she looked in to his steely blues and even though he wasn't looking back, her heart skipped a beat. She bit her bottom lip and let it slide out from under her teeth. She hadn't told anyone that his bad boy- school sex symbol image had been a fascination of hers for quite some time, although Ginny hinted that she might know something. She sighed and slipped a silver spoon of cake in her mouth and whispered under her breath, "what is wrong with me." She thought maybe Ron had said something to her but she was totally tuned out, Malfoy had turned around and she the opportunity to take in the view. He had noticed his enemy's friend watch him and was trying his best to look cool, which wasn't hard. He flashed her a cheeky smile and moved off to class.  
  
So there you have it! Majorly crappy, but I promise it'll get better, if you know what I mean. ;) . 


	3. Enemy?

Disclaimer~ I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter series (or any book for that matter () or it's characters.  
  
Dear reader,  
I would love to thank those who reviewed my story, especially Ali potter, whose stories I have loved. Please R&R. I am continuously amazed at a strangers kindness.  
  
Love Taweret xoxoxo  
  
Chapt 3  
  
Malfoy could smell the sweet aroma of frangipanis as he entered the head common room that night. . A sigh could be heard from the bathroom, it was so relaxed that the sound sent a shiver down his spine, he longed to sigh like that too. Common sense told him not to but temptation was too strong and he opened the door to the bath just a crack. The smell was over- powering, he fought to keep from slipping in to a much desired sleep. Through drooping eyes he saw the girl reading peacefully in the water, beautiful, bright bubbles swimming in the water, some clinging to her shoulders. He envied her, though he was perplexed as to why this was. "Dirty little mudblood, how dare she do this to me. She is unworthy," Malfoy thought, trying to convince himself he had nothing to be envious of. "But she does," his mind said, "book smarts, bravery, charisma, friends that respected her for her and not to mention beauty, is that not true, Draco?" It was like his mind had turned against him, it was telling him things he would expect from a Griffindor. He sighed, though it lacked what Hermione's had. He growled and stomped off to the small library in the tower to do homework.  
  
Hermione's eyes blinked open, she had though she heard something, and her stomach turned, "Draco" she called loudly. Nothing. She pulled her dressing gown over her shoulders, wrapping it around herself tightly, the suds clinging slightly to the material. She shrugged of the feeling in her stomach. And summoned a house elf and politely ask for a sandwich, he refused to take the money she offered him. She too went to the library and thinking she'd be alone, didn't bother to change from her gown. "You're to muggle-like for your own good, you'll never fit in here, mudblood," the sweet, gentle tone she heard last night had disappeared from Malfoy's voice. She soon recovered from the shock and tried her best to come up with an intelligent comeback. "If you're referring to my choice of clothing then you'd better take a look at what your wearing, muggle jeans and, what do you know, muggle T-shirt. How surprising. I suggest you plan your insults a little more carefully, weasel-boy." Feeling satisfied with what she said, she settled gracefully into the nearest armchair and propped '1001 Reasons Why Fairies Are Useful' on her knees and began to read.  
  
*  
  
"I have paired you up for this lesson and I don't want to hear anything out of you, no complaints or you'll have to answer to me or Professor Snape. Now on your desk, there should be a piece of card with the name of a person of the opposite sex, this person should also be of another house, Griffindor or Slitherin. Find this person and find a space and face each other, Id say about two meters apart." There was the ruffling of paper being turned over and the dragging of feet as people followed the transfiguration teacher's instructions. Hermione groaned, as was expected her card read, in cursive handwriting, Draco Malfoy. Hermione had picked up on her teacher hints last week and knew exactly what spell she would be performing, she had used this knowledge to practice on Harry and Ron. "The spell being performed today is extremely complex but extremely useful. I will be attempting to teach you Ramid Zooac. This will hopefully transfigure your partners clothing into another style. The incantation is Zooac-Ramid, this is said quickly and is accomplished with jerky wand movements. Please do be responsible, I'd at least expect that of a seventh year student. Begin." Hermione, now facing Draco, gave him a mysterious smile that he returned. Hermione held her wand at arm length and firmly said the wrong incantation. Draco was striped down to his boxers, the class roared with laughter, but Draco didn't seem to mind and with a cocky laugh cast a spell on Hermione and her clothes withered and tickled her skin until a bikini clung tightly to her. "Aghh," Hermione growled and she raised her wand hand high, ready to strike, but her professor caught it before she could finish her spell, "detention, both of you. I would have expected better from you Hermione!" she roared. Draco gave both his teacher and Hermione a look of pure evil before he made his very dramatic exit from the room. "This room, 8pm sharp, you can pass the message on to Mr. Malfoy." 


	4. Lover?

Disclaimer~ I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of it's character, but in case your wondering, my imagination is my own. :)  
  
Dear Reader,  
Sinead or Shadster is a good friend of mine also, the person she refers to as TFA is the nickname I gave my Malfoy look-a- like. It stands for Totally F**kable, tehehe! love Taweret xoxox P.S. I have to use a program without spell-check cause microsoft word is playing up, so pardon my mistakes ;)  
  
chapt 4  
  
Draco sat in waiting for Hermione to return from Transfiguration, "she is gonna pay for landing me in dedention." A slight draft blew across his cheek and his memory flashed back to Hermione's frost bitten face and then he remembered how, although discolored and blistered, it still remained bright and beautiful. Draco's arms became raised with goose-bumps and he tried desperately to rub them away with his hands. "I'm angry at her, I hate her, she hates me to," he repeted in his head over and over.  
  
Hermione stormed into the common room to find Draco with his head bowed and hugging himself. To see such a strong and out-going character sitting in such a humane position, weakened her anger towards him, but only slightly. Malfoy's eyes looked up at her soft and caring ones and he felt hardened to show anger, but he did so the best he could. "Well, I knew you had a thing for me but to be so desperate as to wanna see me half naked in class, tut tut." Hermione was shoked at this but quickly recovered, " but you, you went a step further mister, I was one step away from being naked," she didn't break eye contact and tried hard to remain in control. Draco shugged and Hermione tossed her milk chocolate colored hair through the air as she walked of to her room. " Oh yeah," she called back to him, "detention at 8, see ya then."  
  
They walked close together through the cold hallways, only feeling warm when they passed the embers in splendid fire places, Draco muttered things like, "this is all your fault," and "if I have to do something foul, you'll be hearing from my father." "You listen to me Malfoy, your father couldn't touch me if he wanted to, it would look good if a 'past' worshiper of the dark lord was to, lets say, threaten a muggle born, and a child at that, he'd be in big trouble, if not from the ministry then from Dumbledore, so I suggest you stop it with your constant whining. And besides, your at fault just as much as I am." Smiling with satifaction, Hermione passed Draco with a shove and walked smoothly into the Transfiguration room.  
  
~~  
  
"After you left, Mr. Malfoy, Neville had a slight accident," Professor McGonagall said, looking, with little consern, towards a heap of wood in the middle of the room, "what you are looking at are the remains of several rows of desks. Now, you to are going to try a liltle carpentry, thats right Miss Granger, and as to be expected, NO magic, the tools are over there. This, I hope, will teach you to some cooperative skill. The head-master has requested my presence, I'll be back soon."  
  
Hermione, picking up a carpentry book laying next to the muggle tools, said,"look Draco, I dont like you and you don't like me, so the sooner we finish this, well, you understand." Draco picked up a chair leg and screwed up his face, then looking over at hermione and seeing she wasnt watching, pulled out his wand and whispered, "magie de menuiserie," and wood began to soar though the air and began to fix itself.  
  
"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she ducked as the bottom of a seat flew at her head. "No magic. Did you hear that or are you deaf? We are gonna be in more trouble than a guy who just got bitten by a werewolf if McGonagall sees this!" "Don't worry, you simpleton, do you really think a Malfoy would allow him or herself be caught? Honestly, I thought you knew me a bit better that that," Draco replied. At this point all the desks and chairs had been returned to their former glory. "secrects cachés," he said pointing his wand at them, " a liltle spell I picked up in France, the wizards there are big on this kind of muggle labour. The spell translates to 'hidden secrets' and it destroys all signs of simple incantations and spells."  
  
Hermione, impressed at his knowledge of foreign magical techniques, leaned in close to him and whispered, "your bad-boy ways are intriguing but," and she lied, "you'll have to do better if you want praise." Her large amber-brown eyes drew malfoy closer, her soothinging voice cleared him of woe and her cherry-red lips spoke of nothing but freedom. "Your acually close to being sexy when your like this," Draco said, inches from her. "And you, you are almost handsome when you act controlling," she answered back. "But I'm always controlling," Draco snarled gently. "I know."  
  
Draco ran a hand up her cheek and in though her silky hair. When his hand reached the back of her head he pulled her in to him and they kissed. It wasn't sexual, it was more romantic, picturesque. Hermione leaned into it and the kiss became fierce, a battle between right and wrong, good and evil. This kiss meant some thing, the beginning of the end for them, there was no turning back. They had both felt it, the spark. They seperated just in time for McGonagall's return. 


	5. Red, Red Wine

Disclaimer~ I don't own the Harry Potter Books (shakes head sadly) :(  
  
Once again I apologise for any spelling mistakes as microsoft word is still jerking me around, god damn it!  
  
Chapt 5  
  
Hermione couldn't help but be in a good mood. In the croud of students making their way to breakfast, she seemed to be the only one wearing a smile. Her class mates faces looked pale and cold, much like the windy weather outside the castle. Moods picked up after Dumbledore sprung a suprise visit to the villiage.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron made the decition to have a couple of butter-beers before heading out to Dervish and Bangs to stock up on Fire Candy to keep them warm in the up coming months. Both the boys screwed their faces up at Hermione as she hummed quite loudly to herself as she sipped her drink. "Ummm, Hermione, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Hermione took in a deep breath and shook with exitment and she breathed out. "It's nothing, nothing at all, just that, well, I think I like someone, but it's not possible, oh it's so confusing, but in a good way, you know?" "No, I don't know," Harry said laughing at her childishness.  
  
~~  
  
Draco too could not move his thoughts from the kiss. He was confused as to why he had allowed her to seduce him, why he had tried hard to do the same to her. It wasn't asthough he had not enjoyed it, quite the contrary, he felt like the Malfoy curse had been lifted, like he could love again. But the Granger girl?  
  
~~  
  
She rubbed her hands together, then her eyes and then though a yawn said to herself, "time to do Binn's report on the blasted 'triumph' and enslavement on elves. Oh, he'd better prepare for a mouth-fu... what was that?" Hermione had heard the creaking of floor-boards. She looked at her watch, 3:47am, Malfoy should have been well and truly asleep. She un-crossed her legs and pulled off her blankets and slowly tip-toed to her door. "Malfoy?" He was standing at the window, one leg handing out-side, his broom in hand and in the other a bottle of wine. "Malfoy, are you drunk on wine?" Hermione asked in shock. "Not yet but it won't be long. I have always had a thing for a sweet red," He replied, looking at her cherry night dress, "won't you come with me? I swear, totally inocent, just a couple celebrating their new found friendship, whadda say?" "What am I saying, I don't like the muggle girl. But then why the kiss? Why the constant day-dreaming?" He thought to himself. "I'll come Draco, but only coz I'm afriad you'll do something stupid and you'll hurt yourself." Draco felt asthough he were dreaming. He stuck out his hand and Hermione took it and wrapped her hands around his waist. "So where we off to?" 


End file.
